


Финал

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Character Death, no more pointless Mary Sue fuckery, non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдуард исполняет обещание, данное когда-то Аните.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/248094">End Game</a> автора runsinthefamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Финал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248094) by [runsinthefamily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily). 



_Ardeur_ поднимался снова — Эдуард видел это в её глазах, в том, как она медленно, томно потягивалась на кушетке. Натаниэль, Мика и Ричард развалились на полу без сил, залюбленные почти до смерти. Жан-Клод по-прежнему корчился в углу, глядя перед собой глянцевыми, бессмысленными от страха глазами, и стонал: «Хватит, хватит!» Телохранители вырвались и сбежали. Выпитые до капли вампиры, сморщенные и окаменелые, валялись тут и там кучками и влажно отсвечивали ещё не высохшей кровью.

Никого не осталось, кроме него.

— Эдуа-ард, — мурлыкнув, протянула Анита. Её обычно кудрявые волосы спутались в колтуны, обнажённое тело блестело от пота и спермы. Лихорадочный взгляд упёрся ему в пах. — Ну же, Эдуард. Наверняка тебе любопытно. _Ardeur_... — она вздрогнула и провела рукой по своему телу, словно один звук этого слова доставлял удовольствие. — Он тебя хочет, — прошептала она.

— Я не трахаюсь с монстрами, — сказал он и выстрелил ей между глаз.

Во всяком случае, попытался. Чёрт, ну и быстрой же она теперь стала. Анита метнулась в сторону размытым пятном, немногим медленнее вампира, и пуля угодила в мягкий подлокотник кушетки. Эдуард тут же бросился влево и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Анита прыгнула и промахнулась — всего на несколько дюймов. За ней тянулся шлейф запахов: мускус, разгорячённая плоть и ваниль — аромат, который сопровождал её постоянно в последнее время. Вопреки собственной воле, Эдуарда это возбуждало. В горле поднялась желчь.

Он упал, перекатился, выбросил вперёд руку и стиснул толстую каштановую косу. Молодой верлеопард даже не пискнул, когда Эдуард развернулся и ткнул под изящный подбородок стволом пистолета.

Эдуард увидел Аниту прямо перед собой: ползком подбираясь к нему, она замерла на ковре на расстоянии какого-то фута. Эта борьба должна была приятно его взволновать, ведь это финальный ответ на вопрос, который он задавал себе уже много лет: кто окажется лучше — учитель или ученица? Она была лучшей из тех, кого ему доводилось готовить. Самая быстрая, смертоносно практичная, когда доходило до дела. Много лет Эдуарду не терпелось её испытать, как бы ни сдерживала крепнущая дружба. Слишком мало людей на земле знали, _что_ он из себя представляет, слишком мало кто по-настоящему его понимал... Эдуард посмотрел в широко распахнутые карие глаза Аниты и прочёл в них все ответы, о каких мог только мечтать. Больше не имело значения, кто из них лучший. Они уже перешли эту грань.

— Эдуард, — сказала Анита.

Он вздрогнул.

— Бросай свои колдовские штучки или я разнесу ему голову серебряной пулей. Какую бы силу ты ни тянула со своего гарема, даже тебе не хватит скорости, чтобы мне помешать. — Он произнёс это твёрдым бесцветным голосом, ничем не выдавая непривычный конфликт в душе.

Анита не шелохнулась. Эдуард вспомнил, сколько раз сражался с ней рядом, вспомнил всё оружие, которое ей оставлял, вспомнил, как она становилась сильнее с каждой их встречей. В её скромной фигурке крылось столько решительности и целеустрёмленности, что она могла бы посоперничать даже с ним. Нет, дополнить его. «Родственный души», — сказал он в Нью-Мексико, и это ведь правда, правда...

— Я сказал, хватит, — повторил Эдуард и сильнее ткнул пистолетом верлеопарда, так что мальчишка сонно и растерянно всхлипнул от боли.

Анита прищурилась и отступила. Медленно, осторожно.

— Патовая ситуация, а, Эдуард? — спросила она. — Брать заложников... это на тебя не похоже. Ты что, не прихватил на этот раз огнемёт? — Анита улыбнулась. Боже, до чего же она красива. Ему больше нравилось, когда она была просто хорошенькой.

— Ты знаешь, чем всё закончится, — сказал он. 

— Знаю, — отозвалась Анита. — Вопрос в том, знаешь ли ты. — Склонив голову на бок, она вдохнула. По окружающим их вялым телам прошла дрожь. Вздрогнули даже вампиры — даже те, кого Эдуард считал мёртвыми. Воздух сгустился, приторной массой оседая в глотке. Глаза Аниты были огромными, зрачки расширились так, что виднелся только тонкий край радужки.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — прошептала Анита.

Возбуждение, которое Эдуард чувствовал прежде, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытал теперь. Похоть обрушилась на него с грохотом, как лавина, сметая рассудок и унося его прочь. Пальцы, сжимавшие пистолет, безвольно расслабились, и оружие с глухим стуком упало на коврик. Натаниэль скатился с ног Эдуарда, а он сам встал на колени и потянулся к Аните.

— Нет, — сказал он. Голос по-прежнему оставался спокойным, по-прежнему подчинялся контролю. Упав на четвереньки, Эдуард пытался сопротивляться. — Нет, чёрт побери.

— Эдуард, — сказал она. За непристойными интонациями шлюхи Эдуард слышал голос молодой женщины, которую вытаскивал когда-то из вампирского логова: с раздробленной ключицей и изуродованной рукой она хрипло смеялась, хватая ртом воздух — потому что отказывалась — отказывалась, вашу мать — плакать. Рука прикоснулась к его спине, гладкие прохладные пальцы плавно скользнули вверх по шее, запутались в волосах.

Эдуард хрипло рассмеялся. Колени Аниты были теперь прямо перед его лицом. Ему стоило только задрать голову, чтобы увидеть её целиком, обнажённую, точно Ева, роскошную и готовую абсолютно на всё.

— Прекрати, Анита, — сказал он, обращаясь к ковру.

— Заставь меня, — ответила она и, схватив за горло, опрокинула его на спину, а потом бесстыдно уселась верхом. — Заставь меня, Эдуард. Почему ты не заставишь меня сделать то, чего хочешь? Чего ты всегда хотел. — Анита наклонилась вперёд — груди прошлись по влажному пятну на рубашке — и нежно прикусила его за ухом.

_Ardeur_ вихрился вокруг Эдуарда, искал лазейку, чтобы ворваться в сознание, но Эдуард уже отгородился от происходящего. Годы железной дисциплины, преподанной ему в школе, которую Анита, при всём своём безумном, богатым на насилие опыте, до сих пор не могла представить, гарантировали ему безопасность. По крайней мере, в том, что касалось его головы. Эдуард бесстрастно оценил состояние своего тела и понял: если ей нужно просто кого-то трахнуть, она получит своё.

Анита уже принялась за его одежду, разорвала футболку у него на груди. Кровь, пропитавшая ткань, пятнала её грудь и живот, словно символы какого-то древнего, первобытного языка. Пальцами Анита размазала кровь по бокам Эдуарда, потом наклонилась и слизнула её с соска, который сжался, твердея, под её языком.

Господи. Господи, как она хороша. Она провела губами вверх по его торсу к шее, потом дальше, к уху.

— Она делает так с тобой, твоя жёнушка из Санта-Фе? — спросила Анита, сдавливая его бёдрами. — Она знает, чего ты хочешь, что тебе по-настоящему нужно? — Ногти Аниты вонзились ему в рёбра. Эдуард чувствовал, как эти ногти рвут его кожу. — Она знает, каков ты внутри? — Анита рассмеялась низким горловым смехом. — Секс — это ведь просто функция, как любая другая, так? Биологическая потребность. Трахаться нужно, как поедать пищу: чтобы питать механизм, поддерживать его... — она потянула ремень, и тот лопнул в её руках, словно нитка, — в работоспособности.

— Слезь с меня, — сказал Эдуард, но руки отказывались ему подчиняться. Они предали его: легли на её бёдра, вцепились в бархатистую кожу.

— Сдавайся, — прошептала Анита. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я могу тебе это дать — всё, до последней капли. А когда мы закончим... — Она выпрямилась. Пламя свечей разливало свой свет по изгибу её груди, ласкало чашу пупка. — Я могла бы подарить тебе покой, Эдуард. — Лицо Аниты — доброе, безмятежное — походило на лик мадонны. Глаза превратились в два бездонных непостижимых колодца. Она была иконой, богиней. Она раскрывала ему объятия. 

Одним движением он перевернуся, вжимая её в изгаженный ковёр.

— То, чего я хочу? Всё, чего пожелаю? На всю ночь, так, что ли? Ты станешь мне шлюхой и матерью. Ты вылечишь моё сердце, исцелишь, заполнишь мёртвую пустоту в душе, а когда мы закончим, я смогу остаться с тобой навсегда.

— Да, — сказала Анита. — Именно так.

Теперь она была податливой и покорной. Эдуард постепенно съезжал с катушек, терял над собой контроль. 

— Враньё, — произнёс он. Голос дрогнул. Эдуард приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь оттолкнуться, держаться подальше.

— Я никогда тебе не лгала, — прошептала Анита. — Ты разве не знаешь? Ты — вторая половина моей...

Эдуард поцеловал её: отчасти потому, что не мог иначе, отчасти — чтобы не дать ей договорить. Потёрся о её тело, чувствуя, как алая сумасшедшая похоть просачивается в сознание. Вот что бывает, когда начинаешь к кому-то привязываться. Ты открываешь дверь — и закрыть её становится почти невозможно. С чего он решил, что сможет войти сюда и прикончить Аниту? Он сломан, несовершенен. Почти двадцать лет дисциплины, жёсткой и непреклонной, развеяны в один миг.

Эдуард слышал, как она дышит: задыхаясь, почти рыдая. Анита ворковала под ним, обвив его руками и ногами. Господи, да он же голый. Как это вышло? Она извернулась змеёй, и вдруг он уже очутился _там_ , почувствовал, как член прижимается к скользкому, жаркому лону. Её широко распахнутые глаза сияли от безумного торжества. Она приоткрыла рот.

_Нет_.

Эдуард отстранился, чувствуя себя так, словно попытался отделить от тела собственную руку. Он стиснул зубы так крепко, что челюсть сводило судорогой, а в голове стоял вой. Анита сперва растерялась, а потом разозлилась. На миг она стала похожа на саму себя: брови сдвинуты, губы сжаты в тонкую ровную линию. Анита, взбешённая тем, что он в очередной раз ей отказал.

Эдуард попятился, встав на колени, а потом упал на спину, стараясь держаться от Аниты как можно дальше и скребя пальцами по полу. У него вырвался рваный смешок, и он понял, что стоит на грани истерики. И прежде случалось, что чудовища его почти убивали, но никогда раньше он не давал подчинить своё сознание...

— Эдуард, — позвала Анита. — Не уходи.

Что ещё можно сделать? Думай, чёрт побери, думай — и не о её коже, не о её губах, шее и бёдрах. Смертельный удар. Если не добить сразу, она, скорее всего, сможет залечить рану. Бог знает, на что она способна теперь. Лишить головы или сердца, как вампира, это, пожалуй, надёжней всего. Пистолета у него не осталось, взрывчатки нет, есть только руки. Нужно подобраться поближе. Так близко, чтобы дотронуться, поцеловать... нет!

— Эдуард, я прошу. Ты мне нужен.

Её длинный чёрный нож лежал на полу в пяти футах. С тем же успехом до ножа могла быть и миля. Ему нужно время, нужно заставить её очнуться.

— Как в тебе нуждалась Николаос? Как Серафина? Или Белль Морт, или Марми Нуар?

Анита перестала тянуть к нему руки и нахмурилась.

— Чудовищем тебя делает не то, кто ты есть, а твои поступки. И если ты их уже совершил, вернуть всё, как было, никто не сможет, Анита. Даже ты. — На последнем слове голос Эдуарда сорвался.

Анита моргнула, а потом отвела глаза, обвела взглядом комнату. Когда взгляд остановился на неподвижном окровавленном Мике, лежащем в нескольких футах, у неё перехватило дыхание, она тихо ахнула. 

— Нет. Я... нет, так нельзя, так не... — Анита отползла в сторону, положила голову верлеопарда себе на колени, смахнула волосы с его лица.

Алый туман в голове рассеивался. Медленно, осторожно Эдуард подвинулся в сторону и накрыл рукоять ножа ладонью. 

Анита рыдала, склонившись над любовником. На секунду в Эдуарде вспыхнула надежда — по крайней мере, искра надежды. Может, Анита ещё способна вернуться? Стать собой? Если для неё ещё остался шанс на спасение, Эдуард должен воспользоваться этим шансом.

Она сжала кулачки.

— Я всё исправлю, — прошептала Анита. — Я могу всё исправить.

Она опустила Мику на пол и поднялась на ноги.

— Анита, — сказал Эдуард. — Дай мне тебе помочь. Мы вызовем ту ведьму из Теннеси, заставим её что-то придумать. 

— Будет не больно, — сказала Анита, а потом вновь повернулась к нему лицом. Глаза от края до края залила чернота. В глубине холодными искрами блестели звёзды. — Будет не больно, а потом тебе станет уже всё равно.

Он поднялся на ноги, а она приближалась, двигаясь, словно хищник. За спиной Эдуард прятал нож.

— Стой. Анита.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказала она. — Просто доверься мне. Я всё исправлю, я сделаю всё, как надо, только доверься мне.

Эдуард ударился спиной в стену. Руки Аниты сжали его лицо, ладони и пальцы были на ощупь как лёд, как смерть. Эдуард чувствовал, как они высасывают тепло из его тела. Глаза Аниты казались бездонными.

— Прости, — сумел выдавить он. — Я пришёл, чтобы спасти тебя.

— Ты спас, — сказала она с улыбкой.

— Спас, — согласился он и воткнул нож ей под рёбра.

Глаза Аниты расширились, и тьма в них, мигнув, погасла, как огонёк свечи. Эдуард повернул нож, и у неё вырвался сдавленный стон. Он знал этот звук, слышал его сотни раз прежде. Она стала падать, и Эдуард подхватил её, поддержал голову, опускаясь вместе с ней на колени. По его рукам текла кровь. Не в первый раз.

Глаза у Аниты вновь стали карими.

— Чёрт, — сказала она и закашлялась кровью. — Ты убил меня, Эдуард.

— Я тебя спас, — сказал он и убрал волосы с её глаз, как она делала с Микой.

— Я всегда знала, — она выдавливала из себя слово за словом. — Ты всегда... был лучше... меня...

— Похоже на то. — Внутри у него расстилалась пустыня. Анита всё ещё пыталась что-то сказать, и Эдуард склонился над ней, приставляя ухо к губам.

— Обещал... Нью-Мексико... голову...

— Я помню, — ответил он. 

Эдуард вытащил нож из раны, как можно более плавно и быстро. Поднял его, опустил. Отсёк ей голову одним чистым ударом.

Так, как она бы сделала то же самое для него.


End file.
